Max
Max Spencer, is a main supporting character and comic relief of the series. He is a Head officer for the Centl City Police Department, specializing in Meta-human crime. History Max's appears very early on and serves as a supporting main character throughout the series. He makes his debut in Episode 2 explaining to Devin about the police's knowledge of The Order, and a much larger appearance in Episode 3 and will have a prominent role for the rest of the series. He works as a Head Police Officer for the Centl City police department. His personal task force deals with meta-human crimes of various origins. This requires he and his colleagues to do investigations and undercover work to understand the significance and abilities of the perpetrators. Because of this, Max has extensive knowledge of various powers and the criminal underworld. Under his goofy personality and humor lies a compassionate person who really wants to help the public and individuals. Philosophically, his goal is to make sure that criminals are helped and rehabilitated. Through this, he's close with various criminal informants and inmates. He’s quite charming and can make friends easily. He works well in social situations, and is good at easing tensions. This is contrasted with Devin, who has a more reserved personality. Skills & Abilities Max is highly skilled in various technological weaponry, and non-lethal tactics when stopping dangerous criminals. Almost exclusively uses various tactics to subdue with as little harm as possible. Due to his goofy personality, some of his tactics come off as spontaneous or bizarre, but there is a method to his madness. He's quick on his feet, and takes on the city's most dangerous meta-humans with just his gadgets alone. Personality Max is the main source of the series comic relief. He has a tendency to make various jokes and one-liners, and generally does not take anything too seriously. When the situation calls for it however, he will show empathy and consideration. He's very optimistic and considers his job a service to not only protect the citizens of Centl, but the criminals from their unpleasant lifestyles. He has no biases except in favor of the well being of others and stands against any person or institution that would harm or inhibit progress. Physical appearance Max is Caucasian male, with brown eyes, a clean cut hair style and five o'clock shadow. He's usually seen wearing his officer uniform: grey laser proof vest, a belt with two gun holsters in the back, brown pants, and black rocket boots. Background Max is based on various characters in pop culture. The name "Max" comes from Maxine Gibson https://dcau.fandom.com/wiki/Maxine_Gibson, from Batman Beyond (1999) as well as his role being the main heroes helper or "guy in the chair". More recently, his look, personality, and mannerisms are inspired directly from Shawn Spencer https://psychusa.fandom.com/wiki/Shawn_Spencer from the USA Network show Psych (2006). His last name also being a reference to the character. In some ways he is based on "Tank" from the Matrix series. His grey color scheme is inspired by Del Spooner from I, Robot (2004). A lot of his tech, and fighting style is influenced by Star-Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy (2014). Trivia *Max has received the most positive feedback from fans of the series. *The character of Max was created by JTmovie years before "Omega" was conceived of. Originality he was a teleporter and computer hacker.